


You'll Sleep In My Room

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: Zadison Chronicles - B Sides [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Misty has a hard time sleeping when she first returns from Hell.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Zadison Chronicles - B Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	You'll Sleep In My Room

Misty Day had spent a few years in Hell, before being removed by the Antichrist. Then she spent some time with her coven before going on a trip with Stevie Nicks, and ended up hidden in a bunker when the Apocalypse came to be. When the food ran out, she and Stevie had succumbed to starvation in that bunker.

It was dark, the second time she died, before she felt a shift and was right back in Hell, dissecting those damn frogs all over again.

She was scared when Nan appeared, started screaming worse than she ever had in her Hell, because she was afraid the mischievous little witch had joined up with the Antichrist for his second round. It wasn’t until Nan promised to take her to Cordelia that she finally decided to risk it and follow her.

It was definitely worth the risk.

Misty and Cordelia were reunited one week ago. It was an emotional afternoon. Cordelia had Zoe take over house duties for the day, and the two sat in Cordelia’s bedroom and caught up with what happened. Misty had played like she didn’t remember the alternate timeline, since she got the feeling Mallory hadn’t told her, but it wasn’t long before Misty had accidentally mentioned something and had to tell the whole story.

The night ended with Zoe, Mallory, and Queenie joining them, and Mallory and Misty telling the other witches on the Council about the alternate timeline. It was later judged to be a good idea, at the end of it all, because Mallory got the feeling Satan would try again, but they would be ready. By the early hours of the morning, the witches were all happy and jovial, celebrating Misty’s return.

Queenie left the next day for her trip. She offered to let Misty stay in her room, but Misty had already decided to stay in Zoe’s room in Madison’s old bed. The two had a strong bond from their first timeline together, and Misty really didn’t want to sleep alone, though she’d never admit it.

Misty spent the entire first day outside while Cordelia and Zoe tended to the new witches of the coven. She would come in for meals, of course, to meet the new girls, but then found her way back out to sit in the grass and breathe fresh air for the first time in years. In the evening she was joined by the rest of the girls, and it was another celebration, sharing old times and letting Misty get to know the growing coven.

When it came time for bed, Zoe was exhausted from spending the entire previous night with Misty and then teaching all day. She quickly changed into pajamas and sat on her bed, trying to force herself to stay awake until Misty laid down.

“How are you still awake?” Zoe asked, stifling a yawn. “You were up all night too, and I’d think you would want the rest.”

“My past...however long it was, was like a nightmare,” Misty shrugged. “I wanted to fill my mind with as much of the real world as I can before I try to sleep.”

“Makes sense,” Zoe yawned again. “Wake me if you need anything, okay?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, Zo’,” Misty replied, settling into bed. She debated asking if they washed the sheets after Madison was killed in this bed, but remembered tidbits she’d learned in a previous life and thought better of it.

It didn’t take long for Zoe’s breath to become slow and even. Misty pulled the blankets over her head, trying to match her breaths with Zoe’s until she drifted off to sleep.

_She was back in the classroom, having to cut open the frogs. Something grabbed her hand to force her...no, he’s stopping her, she looks and sees him-_

“Misty, wake up!”

Misty jerked awake, sitting up and back as far as she possibly could. She clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the screams that wouldn’t stop, and tried to blink away the tears. As they cleared she saw both Zoe and Cordelia sitting on the edge of her bed, with a half dozen small heads trying to poke through the door.

“Oh...oh my god, Miss Cordelia, I’m so sorry, I...I had a nightmare, and I saw that man...” Misty blubbered, still trying to catch her breath between words.

“Shh, it’s alright Misty, we should’ve been prepared for this,” Cordelia replied. She looked to Zoe. “Get the girls settled and back in bed. Everything’s okay, just a really bad dream,” she added, aiming it to the girls at the door.

“Alright girls, you heard Miss Cordelia,” Zoe called, moving to shoo the girls out the door.

“And Zoe? Tell them morning classes are canceled, the girls can have a free morning if they can behave themselves and get to bed.” Zoe nodded and ventured out to share the news.

“Miss Cordelia, I’m so sorry,” Misty said again, repeating herself quietly over and over until Zoe left. Cordelia reached and took one of Misty’s hands, letting the swamp witch grip it firmly. Once Zoe returned, she thanked her and reached to pull Misty out of bed.

“Come with me Misty,” she said quietly. “Good night Zoe,” she called behind her as she led Misty out.

“Miss Cordelia, please, I’m so sorry, you can go on back to bed, I’ll find somewhere to go,” Misty whispered desperately.

“I am going back to bed,” Cordelia said firmly, “after you and I have a cup of tea.” She led the swamp witch downstairs to the kitchen, directing her to sit while she put a kettle on and prepared cups of chamomile.

Misty sipped at her tea quietly when it was ready. Hot tears were still streaming down her face, against her will, but her breathing was slowing to manageable. Cordelia sat across from her, drinking her tea silently as she watched Misty.

“I can sleep down here,” Misty sniffed, finally, as she drained the last of her cup. “Or in the greenhouse or somethin’. Somewhere I won’t wake the kids.”

“You’re going to sleep in my room,” Cordelia said decisively. “I can soundproof it for the girls’ sake.”

“No, Miss Cordelia, please...I don’ wanna keep you up, lemme just sleep down here, you can soundproof the livin’ room-”

“Misty,” Cordelia said firmly, raising her hand. She had a look in her eye that Misty found vaguely familiar, causing her stomach to twist in ways it hadn’t for a very long time. “You’ll sleep better if you aren’t alone. There’s no argument. Come with me, alright?” She took Misty’s hand, leading her up to the bedroom.

Misty sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Cordelia wouldn’t notice the red flush to her cheeks.

Once inside, Misty sat on the small couch in Cordelia’s bedroom while the Supreme cast a soundproofing spell over the room. She stayed put while Cordelia climbed into bed, settling herself down.

“Misty,” Cordelia called patiently, “you aren’t sleeping on my couch. Get in my bed, I won’t bite, promise.”

“Oh, Miss Cordelia...I, I couldn’t...”

“Misty,” came the firm tone again. “Just get in the bed.”

Misty bit her lip, hoping once again Cordelia wouldn’t notice her blush as she climbed into bed, shaking. She let Cordelia pull her close, settling them so that Misty’s head was resting on the Supreme’s shoulder.

“Now you just relax and listen to me breathe,” Cordelia cooed.

“Can...can you play with my hair, Miss Cordelia?” Misty asked quietly. She sighed as she felt hands come up to run fingers through her hair, giving her a gentle scalp massage. It didn’t take long before she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

  
  


The next morning, Misty woke in confusion before she remembered the previous night, falling asleep in Cordelia’s arms. She jumped when she noticed the Supreme sitting on the couch, in her nightclothes still, sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Good, you’re awake,” Cordelia said. “How did you sleep?”

“Real good,” Misty confessed. “Thanks, Miss Cordelia.”

“Of course. You’re going to room with me for a while,” the Supreme decided. “At least until you adjust to being back. Does that sound okay to you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Misty said, and was pleased when Cordelia grinned in response.


End file.
